


Time To Hulk Out?

by kayliels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pranks, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides once and for all that if he can't get Bruce to hulk out he's going to fall into an existential crises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Hulk Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I actually wrote something nice and fluffy. I don't know, I don't think I could manage a Science Bro thing dark. It would break my heart too much, and Banner is too adorable to make upset. (Protect the precious baby.)

Tony cackled to himself as he looked over at his well prepared trap. Boiling hot water was going to fall upon Bruce in hopefully a few minutes when he came over to do science. He couldn't help himself as he saw Bruce walking along, completely innocent and unaware. Tony pretended to be working and watched Bruce walk in, tripping the wire and moving out of the way as the water splashed down, only hitting his heels.

"What?!" Tony said and Bruce just smirked at him as he put down his file onto the counter. "I mean, what asshole tried to get you wet with boiling water?"

"How did you know it was boiling, genius?" Bruce said and Tony just grinned.

"A hunch."

-

A few hours later Tony volunteered to get lunch. He went out and managed to find the thing with the most spice in it, and didn't mind paying extra for even more spice. He got himself something similar looking but way less spice. He just grinned at this genius idea, being almost positive that this will work. He returned, putting both his and Bruce food on the table, frowning as he saw his Science Bro still working.

He blew into his ear, making the other scientist look up with a huge and beaming smile. "Food's here."

Bruce jumped up, grabbing one of them too fast for Tony to notice which one he had grabbed, but he assumed it was the right one given that the one he had placed for Bruce had been taken. He grabbed his own, watching intensely for Bruce to take a first bite, in case he needed to flee quickly. Bruce seemed to be okay so Tony took a bite from his, and yelped, jumping back and running around the room. His mouth was on fire.

He glared at Bruce who just laughed at his despise and then got up, grabbing some milk kept in the fridge nearby as Tony continued to try to fan down his mouth. He gulped the milk down, which helped to sooth the burning. "You're a jerk Banner!"

"You were the one who bought it." Bruce replied non-nonchalant. He was still grinning at Tony's expense. "Do you want the whole carton?"

Tony nodded and Bruce just got the carton for Tony to drink out of. Bruce even shared what was meant to be Tony's food, when Tony was actually able to eat again.

-

They had been working on some actually mentally stressful stuff, and for all the genius that Bruce was, it just didn't click with his Science Bro. Tony decided if there was one thing to get the other frustrated and hulk out it would be to actually give him something unsolvable, but given that his own brain was just perfect and solved everything perfectly he couldn't find one.

Until he found the perfect equation which makes no sense - not only because of the wording - but because you wouldn't use any of the values in the equation normally. And he was having a great time watching Bruce go through various stages of not understanding. The first stage was general confusion with a small murmur of, 'I must have read something wrong'. The second was even more confusion, and he glanced up at Tony to see he was 'Busy'. He just gave a small hum and re-read it again, biting his lip in a pretty cute way. And then there was the real frustration, his eyebrows furrowing as he read it for the fourth time, the scurrying of trying to fix the equation. The trying to make it w-

Bruce laughed and sent the equation to Tony, and he looked over to see a successful equation with a note underneath it. _Nice try Tony, but once you fix the mistakes it's quite easy._

"What?" Tony said and Bruce just gave a small, shy smile. "Come on Brucie! Nothing?"

"I just don't get angry around you Tony." Bruce said and he walked around the tables to hug Tony's side. "You may be a bit annoying, and very persistent, but being around you is actually really calming." Tony felt his own smile grow. "There's not many people who can do that you know, you're very special."

"Of course I am!" Tony replied and he hugged Bruce back. "I'm your Science Bro after all. I'm the most special person around!"

Bruce chuckled. "Yup. You sure are."

"Ye- Wait a second." Tony glared at Bruce and his Science Bro quickly ran back to his work laughing. "BANNER!"


End file.
